


Advice for the lovelorn

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Jaynestown, because I wanted to know what happened that night in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice for the lovelorn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the summerofjaylee ficathon and could be seen as very early pre-Jaylee.  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon

Jayne dragged on his pants and staggered outta the head to the landing. He was eager to get back to the mudder woman waiting for him. She’d given him a good go round the first time and he was looking forward to getting a bit more before morning came knocking.

He turned toward the door of the room they was using and paused, frowning. Backing up a little – he looked again at what had stopped him.

Little Kaylee was sitting on the top step of the landing and looking mighty down in the mouth. Jayne scowled. Last time he’d seen her she’d been real happy, all cuddled up next to the Doc and drinking Milk like there was no tomorrow. She had no business sitting up here, where folks might get the wrong idea ‘bout her.

“Hey girl,” he left the door and went over to her. “What ya doing up here?”

“Oh hi Jayne,” Kaylee’s voice weren’t all happy like it usually was, and when she looked at him, he could see tears in her eyes. “I’m just sitting.”

“Why?” he demanded as he sat down beside her. “Sitting up here ain’t a good idea.”

“I wanted a break from Simon is all.”

“How come? Usually folks can’t pry ya away from him.”

Kaylee didn’t answer for a moment and just sat staring at the Doc sitting down below them.

“It ain’t fair Jayne. Zoe ‘n’ Wash are probably back at Serenity, sexing. Yer getting sexed. The Captain would be too if he and ‘Nara stopped fighting long enough. How come I ain’t getting any?”

“Could be the person you picked?” Jayne replied sourly. The Doc and his comments really got up his nose.

“No,” she shook her head. “How could it? Simon’s shiny. It’s gotta be me. He told me I was pretty and even let me sit on his lap, but it ain’t gone any further.”

“His notions are all proper,” Jayne patted the heaving shoulder awkwardly. _He was pretty sure it weren’t her that was the problem. _“Maybe you just gotta show him some skin. Peel off these,” his hand tugged at the top of her coveralls. “And let’s see that shirt you got under it.”

Kaylee sniffed and slid her arms out of the coverall’s top. “Do you think it’ll work?” she asked, tying the sleeves around her waist.

“Hell yeah,” Jayne surveyed the pretty sight in front of him. Underneath her mechanics clothes she had on a little red shirt that showed all the creamy skin on her neck and arms and highlighted her bosoms real good. The glimpse of stomach and back didn’t hurt any either. “Any man’d be interested in that there.”

She grinned at him, confidence restored. “You like my bosoms do ya?”

“Who wouldn’t girl?” he grinned back wolfishly. “Don’t ya be letting no-one ‘cept the Doc get too close though hear?”

“I’ll be fine Jayne,” Kaylee smiled at him. “I’ll go straight back down and sit with Simon, see what happens.”

“Good,” he nodded and gestured behind him. “I gotta be getting back; she’ll be all rested for the next round.”

“Gonna keep goin’ all night are ya?”

Jayne leered companionably at her and nodded. “I’ll watch ya down the stairs first.”

“Thanks,” Kaylee stood on tiptoes and stunned the merc by kissing him on the cheek. “You been a real good friend Jayne. How ‘bout we swap stories later?”

“Sure,” he swatted her on the bottom and watched as she made her unsteady way down the stairs and across to the Doctor. “Doc better be sexing her up real good,” he muttered to himself.

Kaylee waved and settled down beside the hopeless medic and Jayne headed back to the room. “Hey honey,” he flung the door open and looked with appreciation at the figure sprawled all over the bed. “It’s yer own personal livin’ legend – here to sex ya!"


End file.
